magifandomcom-20200222-history
Night 345
The Magic That Connects (繋げる魔法 Tsunageru Mahō) is Night 345 of the Magi manga series. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary The people of Alma Torran were surprised to see Alibaba wanting to return back to life. They beckoned him to join them piling up stones, but he had none of it. Setta noticed that since the moment he joined them, Alibaba had been listening to what people had to say and speaking to them. Tess asked him how it felt to want to come back to life, but he replied that he doesn't remember because it had been such a long time. Tess continued to wonder what kind of feeling it was, sadly concluding that he does not remember. Suddenly, Alibaba spoke to Wahid, remembering that everyone here were magicians. He asked them for their help, but Wahid replied they could not help him because they cannot use magic in this place, anyway. He explained everything in that world was an illusion, including their bodies. That meant there was no rukh, and no magoi, either. Alibaba asked whether that meant there was no rukh in his body either, and Setta confirmed. Then, he suddenly remembered that there was actually rukh inside the stones they were piling, because they weren't illusions, having come from the hole in the dimensions that opened right before David was brought back to life. He recalled that a lot of things from the other side of the hole, including stones, ended up there. He could tell there was some kind of war happening there, and they could see a black giant with hands coming out of its head. Alibaba nodded, saying they were probably looking at the Medium from the war in Magnostadt. Then, he asked if that meant those stones were from his world, meaning that they weren't illusions but instead physical objects with rukh in them. As Setta confirmed, he picked one of them up shakily, looking at Tess, and saying that considering they have so many of them, they could use magic, since the rukh was the source of magoi. Setta and Wahid looked at him incredulously, stating that they never thought of that, adding that they haven't wanted to do something in a long time. Tess raised his hand and asked Alibaba, what he planned to do once he came back to life, saying that he had nothing in particular he wanted to do, which was why he was fine just staying there and continuing to pile up stones. Alibaba replied there were many things he wanted to do: people he wanted to meet, countries he wanted to protest, promises he wanted to keep, things he left unfinished and many other things he still didn't know anything about. He lowered his head, admitting in shame that he never even went out with a girl while he was still alive, begging them to lend him their strength. Everyone looked at him in shock, then started laughing. Wahid was crying, pitying him for never being with a woman before. In the meantime, Setta was looking at the stones, noting that they are a material made of white rukh, and were thus not from Alma Torran, which meant it would take a while for them to master it. Someone added that if they came from Alibaba's world, perhaps he could use them, but then another person noted they first had to create a magic that could bring him back to life. Tess asked his father whether he could create magic. Looking nervous for a moment, Wahid then reached out to pat Tess on the head, saying that it's possible to create it by doing your best. Setta told the boy that his father isn't that good at such complicated things, saying that he and Ugo were always the one with real brain power. Wahid angrily grabbed him by the shirt and shook him, saying that he could create magic too. He beckoned everyone to bring him something to write with, so he could write the magic formula down. In the meantime, everyone was already discussion what the magic formula would need to work: from strength magic to cross over dimensions, to life magic, that will help bringing him back to life. Looking around, Tess watched happily, as everyone discussed what to do, feeling like things were livening up around there. As people worked on the magic circles, Tess watched them with glee. Someone said they had plenty of time, so they could research as much as they wanted. The other noted they were trying to invent a yet unknown magic, which made them feel good, like they haven't in a long while. Meanwhile, Wahid beckoned Alibaba to train with him. He explained that, even if the people create the magic formula for him, he will not be able to return back to life without being able to use magic. Alibaba seemed to have some trouble, asking him how to command the rukh in the stones. He wasn't sure if he was capable of doing it. Tess decided he was going to be the one to teach him, since he had nothing better to do, anyway. During their practice, he asked him what sort of people he wanted to meet. He asked whether he wanted to see his mom. Alibaba replied he couldn't, because his mother wasn't there anymore. Tess commented that was very sad. Alibaba said his mother was sad as well, when he died. Suddenly, Tess began to remember a distant feeling, and he exclaimed he wanted to see his mother. After a while, the people managed to complete the magic formula. Manticores also built a stone statue that would eventually become Alibaba's temporary body once he returned back to the world of the living. Setta told Alibaba that the great magic circle will connect the two dimensions for a moment, which will allow him return back to his original world. Alibaba asked whether that means he will never be able to return, and Setta replied that a normal human couldn't sustain the burden of this magic, and that the only reason why he can do it, is because he is already dead. Wahid added that the training will be harsh on him, as he will have to learn to control his temporary body, and feel as if a hundred years have passed, asking him if he will be able to retain his sanity. Determined Alibaba decided to go through with it. On the day of the departure, he thanked everyone for everything they've done for him. Wahid encouraged him to go and stop the destruction of his world. Alibaba mentioned there was one more thing he wanted to do. Considering the magic he was given connects dimensions, he assumed that means the rukh could be connected as well. Currently, those who died in his world become write rukh and join the great flow, while people who fall into depravity, become black rukh and can't join the others. Similarly, people inside Ill Ilah and Al-Thamen members end up somewhere else entirely. He proposed that by connecting all of those places, everyone could see their families. Everyone seemed thrilled by the idea. Wahid said that if Alibaba wanted their gratitude, he could've just said it earlier, but Alibaba replied that's what he really wanted to do, to live and to save the world. He wasn't doing anything because someone told him to, but instead decided to live his life by his will. With that, Alibaba left, with Wahid and Setta realizing they had fun, thanks to him, and that he was the only one who continued believing he could come back to life, just like David. Navigation Category:Final Arc